Question: Which of the following numbers is a factor of 95? ${5,6,7,9,11}$
Explanation: By definition, a factor of a number will divide evenly into that number. We can start by dividing $95$ by each of our answer choices. $95 \div 5 = 19$ $95 \div 6 = 15\text{ R }5$ $95 \div 7 = 13\text{ R }4$ $95 \div 9 = 10\text{ R }5$ $95 \div 11 = 8\text{ R }7$ The only answer choice that divides into $95$ with no remainder is $5$ $ 19$ $5$ $95$ We can check our answer by looking at the prime factorization of both numbers. Notice that the prime factors of $5$ are contained within the prime factors of $95$ $95 = 5\times19 5 = 5$ Therefore the only factor of $95$ out of our choices is $5$. We can say that $95$ is divisible by $5$.